


Pet Shop Shenanigans

by maokuuns



Series: You're My Pair [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kotori gets mentioned?, Romance, only at the end though, there's a dog idk, this is my first time on here idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: In hindsight, she probably should've known better. But she still walked by anyway.





	Pet Shop Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, yeah this is my first time on this site and posting work here. for future reference I go by the same username on Instagram. hopefully this turns out alright? I wrote this at like 8 in the morning on no sleep lol  
> edit since these may seem important: Maki and Honoka are 18 and 19 respectively lol

"Maki-chan, we should get a dog!" She knew she'd regret walking past a pet shop. She knew she would, and she definitely did, when Honoka all but dragged her into the store to take a look.

 

"No."

 

" _Maki-chaaaaan!_ " Honoka dragged the honorific, "Why not?! I'll take care of it!"

 

"No-"

 

"But I'll take it on walks and play with it and clean up after it!" Her ocean hues gleamed. "Oh! Are you allergic to dogs?"

 

"I'm not, but-"

 

"Then why not?!" She should have lied, Maki thought bitterly.

 

"Honoka, just last night you tried convincing me to eat bread for dinner.  _Only_  bread." This got a snort from the older girl. "How do you think you can care for a dog if you can't care for yourself?"

 

"You'll be there to help look after it with me!" Honoka reasoned, tugging on the redhead's arm. She turned and crouched to smile at the puppy that had specifically caught her eye. Small, black and white, and barking at her girlfriend excitedly. "Hello!" She planted her palms on the glass and grinned broadly, her eyes sparkling. "I'll convince Maki-chan to get you!"

 

"Honoka..." Maki set a hand on her hip and heaved out a soft sigh. She was going to regret it, but it wouldn't be the first time that day. "Fine. But we're not naming it anything dumb."

 

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but once it did the orange-haired teen was up on her feet and hugging the redhead. "Thank you, Maki-chan! We could name it 'Spot'-"

 

"That's boring."

 

"Ah, what about 'Patches'-?"

 

"That's _just_ as boring."

 

Maki dismissed boring and plain dog names as she spoke to the cashier about the Dalmatian, waving her hand to pass the name. When the puppy was brought out for Honoka to hold, she went silent. "Honoka?" The pianist raised a fine brow, curiosity filling her lavender hues. "Is something wrong?" She physically jumped when Honoka snapped her head up in her direction.

 

"Pana-"

 

" _No!_ "

 

The staff smiled, watching the two girls bicker over the dog's name. The older of the two huffed in a childish way, her fringe blowing with the air. She stared into the dark brown of the dog's eyes. Her bottom lip jut out in concentration as they held eye contact, as if she was trying to see its core, trying to find an answer. The perfect name Maki just wouldn't be able to refuse. A small yap from the dog caused her to brighten, Maki's shoulders slumping as she waited for another boring or stupid name to leave her mouth. "Lucky."

 

She waited for her to add something onto the end, like the typical 'Charms', but got nothing. "May I know why?"

 

"He told me."  _What?_

 

"Honoka, if you really think I'd believe the dog told you 'Hello, I want to be called Lucky', you're  _highly_  mistaken." 

 

A cheeky grin pulled at her lips. "I just know he wants to be called 'Lucky'! Doesn't he look lucky to you?" At this Maki stepped back to avoid the dog being swung into her face. She held eye contact with the dog.

 

"Fine."

 

"Yay! I knew it'd work! He's really a lucky charm-"

 

"I knew it!"

 

They paid for the dog and a few extras, retorts and jokes being thrown around as they did so. It was lively wherever the two went. It was bright, and warm, and it lit up the place.

 

"Kotori-chan!" Maki eyed over her girlfriend on the phone as they left the store, Lucky in her secure hold. "Maki-chan let me get a dog!"

 

The excitement in Honoka's voice and the pure joy on her face made her relax, lazily scratching the ear of their new family.

Maybe buying a dog wasn't such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh it's a little short and might look choppy; I'm still trying to get used to the format and layout of AO3,, I'm also used to writing with a lot of talking. I'll hopefully get better with descriptive text and the like as I go. hopefully there's no mistakes and I kept them in character!! I apologise for the summery I didn't know what to add there,,, leaving some feedback and the like would be highly appreciated!


End file.
